DARLING In The TANXX
by Blazin' Blitz
Summary: Hiro and Zero Two promised they would come back together... for sure... whether it be another time or place. (CANCELLED and up for adoption)
1. DARLING In The TANXX

**A/N**: _So... I'm not really sure how to start this fic off but anyway this is sort of my continuation of the original DARLING In The FRANXX since the 24th episode was a bust but hey_, the two did come back together eventually in a way and this will be pretty much a rewrite or reboot of the series. I had a couple of requests for this so I just have to try.

* * *

**_DARLING In The TANXX:_**

**_Generations and Legacy_**

* * *

_Mistleinn City_

_Delphinium District_

_Saturday 19:45_

Narrative P.O.V.

It has been over 500 years since the great battle between the Klaxosoares and VIRM in which the Klaxosoares had emerged victorious with the help of the humans. Zero Two and Code: Zero-One-Six (Hiro) sacrificed themselves to destroy VIRM's home planet. Now a new story unfolds...

* * *

A young boy sat underneath a sakura tree, reading a picture book. He then heard a nearby girl playing in the park.

"Stop running, you'll fall!" A distant woman's voice called out from the other side of the park. "I'll be fine!" She said.

Ironically, the girl yelped and tripped over a root of the tree and fell in front of the boy and let out a small whimper as she landed.

_"Ow, ow, ow, ow."_ The girl said silently as she tried getting up while gripping on her injured knee.

"Oh, are you okay?" He asked the injured girl as he offered to help the girl up.

"Who are you?" She asked curiously as she was helped up by the young boy.

"Me? My name is... Hiro, what's your name." He answered, now asking the girl's name.

"Iota, my parents call me that so I think that's my name. Sometimes they call me... Ziro Tu." She explained.

"Zero Two?" The boy asked.

"No silly, Ziro Tu." The girl corrected him, making him raise an eyebrow.

"That's what I said, how am I saying it wrong?" He asked causing the girl to burst out laughing. The woman approached the tree and saw the two children laughing together.

"Time to go Iota. Say goodbye to your new friend." She said as she picked up the girl.

"Bye Hero!" She said, now mispronouncing the boy's name.

"Bye Zero Two!" He said as the girl and the woman who appeared to be her mother, leave the area.

_'Funny, her hair is the same color as the sakura blossoms.'_ He thought to himself. He closed his story book and walked out of the park known as The Garden Of Strelizia. He walked past a large golden monument which was identical to the size and design of the Franxx that the park was named after.

* * *

Hiro made his way back to the city's orphanage. He didn't have many friends in the orphanage albeit he has made friends with the more well known children who have legendary ancestors over time while roaming the district over the years. Hiro however, has a legendary name, many children in the orphanage know the name 'Hiro' but do not want to make friends with him.

Those children who have made friends with him are always looking up to him because of his nicknaming skills and how most adults greet him with wide smiles, mostly because he reminds them of the Hiro that saved the planet.

"Hey guys!" Hiro greeted his friends who were waiting for him in the play room.

"Hiro! Do you have any new nicknames for us today?" A short girl with blue hair asked him with wonder in her eyes.

"Yeah, I've got a better one for you today. Your nickname will be... Ichigo!" He told her.

"What about me?" A chubby child asked him.

"Oh Futo, I came up with a full name for you... Futoshi." Hiro said. The boy exclaimed in joy after getting his new name.

A caretaker saw him naming the children with these sacred names and approached the boy.

"Hiro! You've gone too far with giving these children silly little nicknames! You can't use those names here... they're special in this city!" The woman reprimanded him then grabbed him by the wrist, slightly hurting him.

"Sorry miss..." He began with tears forming in his eyes.

"Hiro didn't hurt anyone, why do you have to hurt him?" Futoushi asked the caretaker.

"Yeah, they're just nicknames-" Ichigo began.

"They are not **just** nicknames! Ichigo, Futoshi, Goro, Zorome, Miku, Ikuno, Mitsuro and Kokoro are very important names to the City, the world and maybe even the universe! They were heroes to us, you cannot just use their names on your friend whenever you please." She explained, silencing the whole area.

"It's not our fault we never got proper names, only the kids who had parents got names..." Futoshi said.

"It doesn't matter F-02-O-" The caretaker was cut off.

"Why can't we just get proper names? We don't like being called by code we're human beings, not objects!" A blonde boy with glasses spoke out.

"Enough! All of you, go to your dorms! Hiro you're coming with me!" She said as she dragged Hiro to the Headmistress's office.

* * *

_Argentea District_

_Saturday 20:12_

The woman and Ziro Tu arrived back at their home back in the Agentea District which was not too far from the Delphinium District.

The woman opened the door set Iota on the floor since she was tired of carrying her the whole time.

"Good evening honey." A man greeted the woman.

"Good evening." She greeted him and closed the door.

"How was your outing, little one?" He asked Iota.

"It was okay-ow!" She said then collapsed to the floor due to the pain in her knee.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt-" The woman asked frantically. She then stopped in her tracks when she saw her knee... the color of her blood specifically.

"Blue blood?! W-what are y-you?!" The woman asked in horror.

"M-mommy?" Iota stuttered with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not your mother and I knew I made a mistake taking you from the orphanage!"

"I told you Reyna! She's not human, _it's _a monster!" The man shouted and smacked Iota.

"Disgusting! Now I have her monster blood on me!" He said after seeing Iota's blood on his hands. Iota weeped and cowered behind the sofa.

"Lock her up in her room, as all monsters should be, Tsubasa!" Reyna said. The man then dragged Iota to her room and threw her aside. He walked out of the room, locking the door behind him and ignored the girl's pained cries.

* * *

_Delphinium District_

_Nana's House For Orphaned Children_

_Saturday 20:30_

After being sent to the Headmistress's office, Hiro didn't speak to anyone, not even his friends. When it was time to go to bed, Hiro just layed on his bed and looked up at the ceiling while everyone was sleeping silently.

_'This isn't fair, I wonder if it's nice to stilm have parents Ziro Tu..." _Hiro thought, still staring at the ceiling.

After 20 minutes, he still couldn't fall asleep so he decided to take his picture book and sneak out the window.

* * *

_Argentea District_

_Saturday 21:05_

Hiro was out roaming the districts alone and reading his picture book.

"Hmm, the beast will one day devour the prince's life? This is a sad story-" Hiro said but was cut off by the cries af a little girl coming from the third floor of an apartment building near him.

He closed his book and carefully climbed up a tree to reach the window. Hiro slipped several times as he tried making his way to the window. When he finally reached the branch closest to the third floor, he was shocked to see Ziro Tu crying in her room.

"Hey, Zero Two!" Hiro called out to her but she did not hear him. He knocked on the window a couple of times to catch her attention.

"H-Hiro?" She said between sniffles. "M-my parents h-hate me, they don't w-want me anymore."

"That's terrible! Oh, I got an idea!" Hiro said. He climbed down, grabbed a rock and climbed back up the tree.

"Move away from the window!" He said, before throwing the rock through the large window.

"Grab my hand, I can get you out of here!" Hiro said, offering his hand to Ziro Tu. Together, they climbed down before Ziro Tu's _'parents' _could realize she was gone.

After a good 15 minutes of running away, the two stopped to catch their breath. "Follow me, I know a place where people will take care of you.._. _for now." Hiro said.

"W-why are you helping m-me?" Ziro Tu stuttered.

"Why? Because you're my friend!" Hiro said with a wide smile on his face. Ziro Tu's eyes widened when he said this.

"F-friend?" She said, remembering what her _'not-mother' _said back at the Garden of Strelizia.

The two continued walking back to the Delphinium District in silence then Ziro Tu noticed the open book in Hiro's hand.

"Dar-Dahling-Darling?" She said as she read the word upside down.

"It's a strange word, I don't get it either." Hiro stated.

"Can I call you darling?" Ziro Tu asked him.

"Sure, okay Zero Two."

"Darling!" She exclaimed in joy. Hiro smiled when he saw her so happy.

Meanwhile, Ziro Tu's parents, were calling the local child protection services and first order authorities.

* * *

_Delphinium District_

_Nana's House For Orphaned Children_

_Saturday 21:39_

Hiro and Ziro Tu arrived back at the orphanage and as soon as they opened the doors, they were met with the eyes of an angry caretaker.

"Hiro..." She began.

"I'm really sorry but-"

"I know that you're sorry, I've only heard a hundred times." She said with a sad expression on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Hiro asked her.

"This girl, you were about to bring her here weren't you?" She asked him, causing him to look down. She shook her head at this.

"I see, she can come here but you need to go with these men first." She said, pointing to the men in black and white suits with glowing trims.

"Code H-1R0, you are requested to come with us for processing." One of them said.

_'Processing?' _Hiro thought to himself.

"No need to worry about, after tonight you won't remember a thing." Another one said, making Hiro feel a bit uneasy.

"Goodbye Hiro..." The caretaker said while watching the men take Hiro off into the distance.

* * *

**A/N**: _This isn't how I wanted to start this fic but I got tired while writing it. So anyway, this fic is... basically a Netflix Adaptation of DARLING In The FRANXX and we all know how those end up... review on this whether it be good or bad because I was kinda tired the whole time when writing this._

_Stay Frosty Readers_

**_PEACE_**


	2. Nain Iota

**A/N**: _Boring chapter._

* * *

**_Nain Iota_**

_21 November 2620_

_Mistleteinn__ City_

_Delphinium District_

_Garden of Strelizia_

Hiro's P.O.V

I sat underneath the large sakura tree I always visited when reading my book or just relaxing in general. The blossoms reminded me of someone... I just can't remember who. All I have is a faint memory of a girl who came to the orphanage.

I closed my book and headed to my higher grade center, it used to be called a _'high school'_ back in the 2000's and 2100's. The walk wouldn't have been such a hassle if I had a hover bike or a mag-suspended car, too bad I don't have a license.

I got to my class early as usual and waited for the teacher to arrive, Goro and Ichigo were there to keep me company until the she arrives.

We had a long conversation about the past heroes and how they looked almost identical to how we look know and how I named them is sort of ironic. Our chat came to a halt when a new girl walked into the class... with light pink hair and a scarlett uniform.

"Good Morning everyone, how are you today?" She greeted the class. Everyone fell silent and looked at her eyes.

"Your eyes are weird." A boy rudely stated from behind the class, she ignored him and proceeded to take a seat beside me.

I couldn't help but stare at her emerald iris which had rings around the pupil. Her red eyeliner looked kind of unnatural but was still a sight to see.

"Um... hello." I greeted her, she looked at me and smiled.

"Hello to you too, I'm new here and I might need someone to show me around." She said.

"No problem, what's your name?" I asked her.

"Nain Iota." She replied. Iota...

"Hm, my name is..." I began but I was interrupted by her.

"Hiro?" She asked, catching me off guard.

"Huh, what? How do you know my name?!" I exclaimed at her, thinking she was some kind of stalker.

"I... I've heard some people talk about you..." She stated while avoiding eye contact with me.

"Okay? Anyway Iota, nice to meet you." I said, offering to shake her hand. She obliged and shook my hand.

"Hiro, you always seem to be making more friends here then you did when you were still back in the orphanage." Ichigo told me, I've noticed it too. It was quite difficult making friends 14 years ago so that's why I read my book.

Our teacher walked with a serious expression on her face, she didn't even greet the class.

"Class 13-A, we are requested to meet in the hall for an evaluation test." She stated before leaving the class again. Iota looked a bit unsettled she said this.

"Iota? Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"What? Oh no no, it's nothing." She said.

"Doesn't look like nothing." I told her, making her smile.

"You always want what's best for others don't you, Hero?" She said, mocking my name.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said to her causing her to burst out laughing.

The class then started packing their stuff and left the room. We began making our way to the other side of the school where the hall was. I stared at Iota's hair the whole time while walking there.

"Stop staring at me, it makes me uncomfortable..." Iota said with a blush and quickly looked away.

"S-sorry, your hair reminds me of a sakura tree, I always read my book under the largest one in the park." I explained.

"Really? What's that books name?"

"The Beast And The Prince." I told her. She we locked eyes for a moment after I said this. All of a sudden, I felt a searing sensation in my head.

I saw some foggy images in my head but I couldn't make them out. The more I kept this about them, the more my head suffered. I nearly collapsed then Iota caught me.

"Hiro! Are you okay? What's wrong?" She asked me.

"Just a headache is all." I lied to her. We then continued walking to the school hall. Iota looked at me with a worried face. We arrived at the huge building then we stopped just before we opened the doors.

"Uh, I'm not too sure about this guys." Zorome said with an uneasy tone.

"Why? Are you scared, pussy?" Miku asked, triggering Zorome.

"Hey, I am what I eat!" Zorome reversed Miku's insult. The two collided heads with eachother.

"Whatever, I'll go first _'stupid teens'._" Mitsuro said as he approached the door.

"I heard that! You're a teen too so don't think you're better than us!" Miku protested.

"Yeah but I'm not stupid I at least try to act mature..."

"Guys, chill." I stopped there little spat and opened the doors. What we saw had us wondering if we were still in a school.

"Greetings, class 13. Ironic isn't, how your class was named after the historically famous Plantation 13?" A man wearing ceremonial robes said with a slight chuckle.

_"Are we graduating?" _Ichigo whispered into my ear.

_"No, if we were, the whole school would be here." I answered her question._

"Humor aside, without further ado, I would like to congratulate _(damnit) _the following students of class 13 who have been chosen to test our next-generation FRANXX units."

"What?!" The class shouted out in shock and disbelief. All this made no sense to me. "The Klaxosoares aren't a threat or anything anymore so why do we need FRANXX units?" I asked the man.

"Hiro..." The man began. I was so startled by the fact that he knew my name.

"Or is your name Hiro? You remind of another Hiro who saved Earth in terms of appearance. Yes Hiro the Hero." He said with a laugh. How old is this man?! That Hiro died 500 years ago!

"Anyway, the reason we built new FRANXX Units or TANXX Units since they are newer updated models, is because VIRM isn't necessarily gone. Before Strelizia Apus was vaporized in the explosion, the FRANXX automatically initiated an audio log function which is used for archaic purposes before the pilots die to record their final words." He said.

"So?" Zorome stated.

"Let me finish, Zorome who looks like the other Zorome!" He said. This man started to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Anyway, this is what we heard after VIRM's planet was destroyed: "

**VIRM WILL NOT DIE, I AM SURE WE WILL FACE OFF ONCE AGAIN AT THE APEX OF EVOLUTION. SO LONG AS THIS UNIVERSE CONTAINS A FLICKER OF LIFE!**

"So there you have it, I hope this makes understanding this situation easier." The man said.

"Easier? We don't even know why you chose this class in the first place or who you are!" Ichigo said.

"Show some respect for you elders I-Ichigo?" The man stuttered then tears started forming in his eyes.

"Great Ichigo, you made an old man cry." Zorome stated.

"It's not that, Zorome... it's just that... Ichigo was the last person left of Squad 13 about 390 years ago and was someone... really important to me..." The man paused.

"And that boy is me." He concluded, pointing to Goro.

"Wait, me? How am I you?" Goro asked, confusing himself and everyone else.

"It's basically as if everyone was reincarnated-"

"Reincarnated? How can Goro be a reincarnation of you if you're still alive?" I asked him.

"Who said I'm a live? I can'tlive fir over 500 years, are you mad?" The man said, chuckling a bit.

"So what are you?" Miku asked him

"A programmed hologram with my brain's information transferred to the database. This device was originally designed by Dr. FRANXX himself but since he died, I decided to complete the gadget." The Original Goro explained.

"You had us all fooled so anyway, discontinue the ceremony." Mitsuro said sarcastically.

"Same old Mitsuro. So, many of you might already know that not the whole class will be selected so just... keep calm. Anyway according to partner compatibility it's Ichigo/Goru, _obviously, _Futoshi/Ikuno, Miku/Zorome-"

**"What?! Me with him/her?! No way!"** The two exclaimed simultaneously.

"Relax you two. Ahem, _(does a hologram really need to clear it's throat?) _Hiro/Yui, wait... what? That can't be... you're supposed to be with Zer- ah nevermind. Mitsuro/Kokoro, Naomi/Arashi, Hanzo/Iota? Oh... anyway that's all the pistles and stamens." Holo-Goro concluded.

Wow... 12 out of 30 were chosen. Wait a minute... I was on if them, damn it all.

The curtains around the whole building were drawn back to reveal thousands teachers and students in the hall.

"So it IS a graduation." Ichigo said.

"Not exactly but we won't have to go to school." Normal Goro stated.

"Quiet, this is a really important ceremony. Take these miniature trophies as a symbol of honor." Holo-Goro said as the school's head mistress came to each of us and handed us a mini statue of some kind. I recognized some of them though.

Different pairs got different figurines, well at least that's what I'm calling them. Yui and I got a newer looking one and I guess as well an Naomi and Arashi.

"Behold, our new saviors!" Holo-Goro said, then the whole school erupted in cheers, some jeers and most of us ended in tears (didn't mean to make it a rhyme by the way).

_'Isn't he getting his hopes a little too high? There's no guarantee we might succeed in this.'_ I thought to myself.

"It's not fair, how the hell does the new girl get a spot?" A girl from the class said

"You call her a girl? No _'normal human'_ has rings in their iris." Another girl stated. Iota flinched at the comment and I could see she was clearly emotionally hurt by this.

"You hoes are just mad 'cause you never got picked!" Zorome said.

"Yeah and besides, Iota probably took the test before she transferred here." I added on.

"Whatever, you just want her to ride you silly." The second girl retorted. I was not sure how to respond to that.

"Hiro, it's okay." Iota said. I felt her grab my hand and it was a sensation I've never felt before. I immediately ignored the two girls and focused on the warm feeling of her hand touching mine.

Next, we received medals, which was kind of unnecessary because we didn't do anything yet. I was still so confused about why this was happening. I remember taking a test about FRANXX piloting but this is just random crap to me.

"We're getting medals before we even do anything? Hahaha something tells me that this is gonna be an easy task!" Hanzo said.

The crowds cheered once more at us and the haters jeered as usual. I noticed a tear run down Iota's cheek, she must've felt unhappy about this or hurt by the girls.

"Go on our new generation of Parasites!" Holo-Goro concluded as we were sent to an aircraft.

"Hold up... are we seriously leaving the Grade Center just like that and what about our stuff?" Zorome asked one of the men who were escorting us.

"Don't worry, your belongings will be brought to your new home sooner or later." He replied.

"Our new home?" Miku asked.

"Weren't you told that you will not be living in Mistleteinn City anymore? You will have to live outside the guarded city in a vacant District. We've rebuilt the original Mistleteinn house just for you twelve." The next man replied.

"Why does this feel like what happens 500 years ago is starting over?" Goro asked.

"Just your imagination." Ichigo said. I agreed with Goro on this one, but maybe it was just a coincidence or a twist of fate that brought us here.

_"Darling..." _I heard Iota whisper out loud.

"What?" I asked her, she seemed to have been lost in a train of thought when she said this. She then snapped back to reality.

"You said _darling_..." I began.

"Oh, sorry Hiro, I was thinking about something that happened... a long time ago." She said, before we entered the aircraft.

* * *

**A/N**: _This chapter wasn't really important or anything, just more of a pick-me-up since it's been a while since I posted long-ish chapters._

_Stay Frosty Readers_

**_PEACE_**


End file.
